Réfléxions
by Shallia
Summary: La vie est trop courte pour ne pas la vivre pleinement.  Oui, mais quand la vie s'en va trop tôt, ne peux t-on rien faire pour la retenir ?
1. Chapter 1

Où suis-je ? Tout est noir ici. Je ne me souviens de rien.

J'aime cet endroit. Je m'y sens bien. Je me sens bien. Je me demande comment je suis arrivé là. Et pourquoi tout est si sombre. Peu être y a-t-il un interrupteur quelque part ? Je devrais me lever et regarder. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tous mes sens me soufflent de tenter de me souvenir. Me souvenir de quoi ?

Le NCIS…Ziva, McGee, Gibbs…Un meurtre…un jeune marine, recruté il y a peu. Je prends les photos, je vois cet homme… Et après ? Réfléchis, Tony, réfléchis… Je le vois sortir quelque chose…

Une arme ! Et juste après, il y a une détonation, accompagné de ce sentiment de vide profond qui arrive quelques secondes avant la douloureuse impression malheureusement réelle d'être traversé par un objet tranchant…

Je suis… mort ?


	2. Chapter 2

Plus tôt dans la journée :

Tony sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur, priant pour que Gibbs soit parti se chercher une tasse de café.

- Panne de réveil DiNozzo ?

Le tout accompagné d'une forte tape à l'arrière du crane.

« Et on se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas croyant » songea-t-il tout en se massant la nuque.

Il salua ses deux collègues, jetant un regard noir à Ziva qui ricanait. Elle avait toujours trouvé irrésistiblement drôle le spectacle de Tony se prenant une claque de Gibbs. Et Tony, malgré les apparences, ne s'en était jamais formalisé : ils aimaient se chercher mutuellement et lui ne se gênait pas pour la taquiner dès qu'il le pouvait. Souvent, Tony espérait un peu plus de cet étrange relation qu'il avait avec elle. L'attirance qui émanait du corps de Ziva lui paraissait parfois comme un aimant auquel on ne peut s'échapper.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un marine mort trouvé près d'un lac.

Aussitôt la phrase fut prononcée, Tony attrapait son sac et suivi son patron. On ne fait pas attendre Gibbs, et McGee semblait aujourd'hui avoir décidé à enfreindre cette loi. Le voyant fouiller frénétiquement son bureau, Tony soupira :

- McGee, bouges !

- J'arrive ! Tu n'as pas vu mon appareil ? Il n'est pas dans mon sac !

- Tu prendras celui de rechange ! Allez, vite, tu vas énerver le patron, et je suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Cette phrase sembla avoir l'effet d'une bombe pour McGee, qui suivit Tony immédiatement.

Le trajet en voiture se fit bref : un quart d'heure suffit pour atteindre les lieux du crime, ce qui changeait du quotidien exigeant une heure minimum et ravit Ziva. L'inaction lui pesait. Elle observa attentivement l'endroit. Il y avait un lac à quelques minutes de marche, elle pouvait l'apercevoir au loin, mais mis à part ça, il n'y avait rien de vraiment exceptionnel dans le coin. Deux ou trois arbres, de l'herbe, une route un peu plus sur le haut côté, et c'était tout.

« L'endroit idéal pour cacher un cadavre sans risquer qu'on le découvre avant un certains temps » pensa-t-elle, forcée de constater que l'endroit devait être presque tout le temps désert.

Seulement, deux ados avaient décidés dans la matinée de se retrouver secrètement ici pour une raison qu'elle ne souhaitait pas savoir et avaient découverts le corps. Elle rejoint Tony qui se dirigeait vers le cadavre et lutta contre l'envie irrationnelle qui lui disait de le regarder, de le toucher.

- DiNozzo, les photos. McGee avec moi, on va interroger les témoins.

Sans un mot, Ziva commença son inspection des lieux.

Tony, après avoir fait toutes les photos nécessaires du cadavre et écouté distraitement l'histoire de Ducky à propos d'un cadavre qu'il avait examiné il y a de ça vingt ans et qui s'était lui aussi fait tirer dessus au niveau de la nuque, examina à l'instar de Ziva la scène de crime. Il vit McGee et Gibbs revenir et comprit en voyant leur tête, l'une dépitée, l'autre exaspérée, que les témoins ne leurs avait rien dit de concluant. Se retournant, il vit Ziva revenir, tenant à la main une arme, apparemment très satisfaite de sa découverte.

- J'ai trouvé ça un peu plus loin, près de la route. Il y aussi deux hommes là bas. On devrait peut-être aller voir ?

Gibbs, encore à quelques mètres d'eux, sembla vouloir répondre, mais n'en eu pas le temps.

Tout se passe vite. Très vite, mais si lentement pour les principaux concernés !

Tony vit un homme arriver. Suivi par un autre encore. Il les vit plonger la main dans leurs blousons. Et il pressentit la suite. C'est pourquoi il sortit immédiatement son arme.

Il y a certaines personnes qui ont des réflexes incroyables dans une situation dangereuse et sont capables de réagir au quart de tour. Tony en faisait parti. Ainsi, quand le premier homme tira, alors que tous semblait pétrifiés, il répliqua et poussa Ziva au sol. Il se retint de hurler quand la balle lui traversa le bras gauche et observa l'autre tomber, touché à la poitrine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la deuxième balle. Celle du deuxième tireur. Mortelle. Et il ressentit ce vide, ce sentiment si étrange qui vous fait comprendre avant même de ressentir la douleur. Il se sentit tomber sous le choc. Entendit une détonation, venant probablement de l'arme de Gibbs, suivi d'un cri. Son prénom. Il sentit qu'on le touchait, qu'on lui parlait. Puis, tout devint noir. Et il se sentit sombrer…


	3. Chapter 3

Je vois. Au moins, j'ai pu protéger Ziva.

Maigre consolation dirait certains, mais c'est pour moi le plus important. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je suis le seul à avoir réellement réagi.

J'aurais peut-être une médaille ? … A titre posthume.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé mourir si tôt. Enfin, j'ai toujours su que travailler au NCIS impliquait certains risques, mais je m'attendais à décéder un peu plus tard quand même.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on est supposé voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on est sur le point de mourir, non ? C'est du moins ce que disent les gens.

Ben moi, j'ai rien vu. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé revoir ma mère, une dernière fois.

Et si je suis mort, pourquoi puis-je encore penser ? Et me souvenir ?

Toute cette histoire est de plus en plus étrange.


	4. Chapter 4

- TONY !

Ziva n'avait tout bonnement pas pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Et n'en avait pas eu envie.

Elle vit Gibbs tirer et se précipita près de son collègue à terre.

Et se sentit a bord des larmes.

Tony était touché au bras et à l'abdomen, et les deux blessures saignaient abondamment. De plus, sa tête avait violement heurté le sol dans sa chute, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

Elle enleva son blouson et pressa fortement la blessure mortelle tout en lui murmurant de rester éveillé. Gibbs arriva juste après, suivi de près par McGee, qui appelait apparemment une ambulance.

Voyant Ziva s'occuper de la plaie la plus importante, il décida de tenter de le maintenir éveillé.

Seulement, le choc crânien avait été violent et, ajouté au fait qu'il suintait littéralement le sang, force lui fut de constater que la tache était impossible. Jurant intérieurement contre les ambulanciers qui n'arrivaient pas, il entreprit de s'occuper du bras de son agent, en nouant un pan de sa veste dessus. Le sang sembla couler un peu moins, ce qui le rassura légèrement.

- Patron, les ambulanciers sont là !

McGee était complètement catastrophés. Tout s'était déroulé si vite…

Et voir Tony, l'invincible, le sénior, l'imbattable, au sol dans un si mauvais état n'arrangeait rien.

Il était mort d'inquiétude, mais sa peur du sang l'empêchait d'aller aider ses collègues. Aussi, quand l'arrivée des ambulanciers fut une vraie boue de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accrocha avec joie.

Tony était Tony. Il allait rester quelques jours à l'hôpital et revenir en pleine forme, citer des films et lui donner des surnoms différents chaque jours.

« N'est-ce pas ? » pensa-t-il, en voyant le corps de son ami, inconscient, un masque à oxygène plaqué sur le visage être embarqué dans l'ambulance.

Gibbs regarda ses agents, McGee tremblant d'inquiétudes et Ziva en sorte de transe et leur dit :

- Je monte avec lui.

- On vous rejoint là bas ! Répondit aussitôt Ziva, en agrippant le bras de McGee et en le trainant vers la voiture. Je conduis.

McGee ne broncha pas.

Gibbs monta dans l'ambulance qui démarra en trombe avec un concert de sirènes si caractéristiques des ambulances. Ce bruit strident qui vous monte à la tête et vous fait comprendre qu'il y a un problème.

Il regarda ses mains, rouges de sang, puis son agent, sur lequel s'affairait vivement deux ambulanciers.

Voir ce corps si pâle, habituellement débordant de vie était un supplice.

« DiNozzo… Si tu meurt, crois moi tu vas m'entendre. »


	5. Chapter 5

Je me demandes ce que je fais encore ici.

C'est bon, je sais comment je suis mort, j'ai tout vu, maintenant, je peux monter au ciel tranquillement ?

…

Si ça se trouve, il n'y a que ceux qui ont priés Dieux sagement toute leur vie qui ont droit de reposer complètement en paix.

Mince, j'aurais peut-être du penser un peu plus à la question.

J'aurais aussi sans doute du appeler mon père. Juste une fois.

J'aurais du draguer cette splendide hawaïenne qui travaille dans le pressing, près de chez moi.

Bon, d'accord, c'est déjà fait, mais après avoir bu un café, j'aurais peut-être du lui proposer de se revoir. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ? Faut vraiment que je travailles ma mémoire, il y a ses moments où elle me fait défaut ! Ah oui… J'aurais du travailler ma mémoire. Maintenant, c'est fichu.

J'aurais du appeler McGee par son prénom.

…

Non, finalement, non. Ca, ça n'arrivera jamais. J'aime bien trop le voir enrager.

J'aurais du trouver un nouvel appartement. Le mien est ridiculement trop petit et même si je n'y passe que très peu de temps, ça aurait sans doute été une bonne idée.

C'est tellement bête. Il a tellement de choses que j'aurais du faire, et je ne m'en rend compte que trop tard.

Je pense qu'on devrait avertir les gens une semaine à l'avance pour les prévenir qu'ils vont mourir.

Comme ça, ils règlent tout ce qu'ils veulent et meurent en paix.

Oui, décidément, ce serait bien mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs n'aimait pas attendre. L'attente, pensait-il, était une chose frustrante mais malheureusement impossible à éviter. On devait toujours attendre, où qu'on soit et quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pouvait pas y couper. Mais Gibbs étant Gibbs, il avait souvent trouvé différentes méthodes pour empêcher l'attente.

Seulement là, que pouvait-il faire ?

Aller voir les chirurgiens opérant son agent et leur hurler de se dépêcher, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et qu'il voulait des réponses sur l'état de santé du patient dans la minute ?

« Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… »

- Gibbs !

Sans même se retourner, Gibbs songea à ce qu'il pourrait dire à la gothique quand elle serait à ses côtés, ce qu'il estima arriver d'ici quelques secondes.

- Comment il va ? T'as des nouvelles ? Il va s'en sortir ? Dis moi qu'il va s'en sortir !

- Abby…

- Abigaël,, que dirais tu d'aller t'assoir avec Jethro pendant que je vais questionner les médecins ? Je te promets que je serais aussi rapide que possible.

Gibbs bénit l'intervention du médecin légiste. Sans lui, il aurait du faire face à une tornade brune à qui il n'aurait pu donner de réponse, ce qui l'aurait lui-même encore plus désarçonné. Sans un mot, il saisit délicatement le bras d'Abby et l'entraina vers la chaise la plus proche. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa silencieusement. Il avait toujours trouvé la logique d'Abby des plus originale. On était son ami ou on ne l'était pas, mais il y avait ses amis, et les autres, ceux qu'elle adorait.

Bien sur, toute l'équipe faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie d'amis, et bénéficiait donc des avantages à être chouchouté par une gothique au grand cœur.

Ainsi, savoir que DiNozzo était actuellement au bloc, et sans doute entre la vie et la mort l'avait mise dans un sorte d'état semi-conscient dont elle ne s'éveillait qu'en entendant parler de Tony.

Abby se répétait silencieusement les mots que McGee avait prononcé au téléphone :

- On a eu un problème… On est en direction de l'hôpital…

Si le mot hôpital lui avait glacé le sang, la suite l'avait complètement pétrifiée.

- Un homme sur la scène de crime qui est venu et…et Tony il… une balle au niveau de l'abdomen et au bras je crois. Gibbs est monté dans l'ambulance et nous…on va le rejoindre l'hôpital.

Tony. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-elle pas ? Sans doute parce qu'il était toujours celui qui était blessé. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. En fait si, Tony avait énormément de chance. Il s'en sortait toujours.

« Aujourd'hui sera comme toutes les fois d'avant »

Après avoir entendu McGee, elle se mit dans une sorte de mode 'automate' et se dirigea sans même y penser vers la morgue. Voir Ducky. Lui, il sait toujours quoi faire.

Elle était arrivée devant lui, avait tendu le téléphone au bout duquel McGee était toujours et avait attendu que le médecin finisse de parler.

Il avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quel hôpital.

Avait remercié le jeune homme, emmené Abby avec lui en route vers l'hôpital.

C'était dans ces moments qu'Abby se rendait compte de l'admiration qu'elle portait à l'homme. Quelle que soit la situation, même si elle le peinait profondément, il gardait toujours son sang froid.

Elle en était incapable. Ne pas savoir était une des choses qu'Abby détestait le plus au monde. Elle devrait pourtant tout savoir, elle avait des machines, des ordinateurs, des produits pour ça.

Mais là, elle ne savait rien.

Ducky revint, comme il l'avait dit, à peine quelques minutes après être parti, accompagné d'un médecin.

Gibbs se dirigea rapidement vers eux, mais n'eu pas à prononcer un mot que l'homme annonça :

- Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ? Je suis l'un des chirurgiens en charge de votre agent. Nous avons du stopper l'opération qui était en cours principalement en raison d'une perte de sang trop importante et … d'un arrêt cardiaque. Si nous avons réussi à faire rebattre son cœur, il n'en est pas moins qu'il est toujours faible et en constante vérification. Je suis désolé, Monsieur, nous n'avons eu aucun autre choix.

Il est actuellement mort et même si je sais que cela va être dur entendre, cliniquement mort.


	7. Chapter 8

- Comment ça dans le coma ? Dit furieusement Abby quand Gibbs vint lui annoncer la nouvelle, Non, ça, tu ne me le feras pas croire ! Pas Tony ! Il ne peux pas tomber dans le coma ! Pas lui, il..il…

Abby se rassit aussitôt et se remit à pleurer.

Gibbs aurait voulu la consoler, mais n'en avait pas la force, ni réellement l'envie. Il la regarda simplement. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Ziva ? A McGee ? Et au parent de Tony, qu'allait-il dire ?

Au père de Tony, rectifia-t-il mentalement , se souvenant que sa mère était décédée.

_NDA : Je tiens à préciser ( désolée d'interrompre l'histoire ) que Gibbs, ici, n'a jamais rencontré Anthony DiNozzo sénior._

_Il alla chercher le portable de son agent dans ses affaires et fouilla son répertoire. Il s'attendait à y voir inscrit « Papa » , mais il ne trouva nulle part. Fronçant les sourcils, il décida néanmoins de ne pas y faire attention et appela avec son propre téléphone ses deux agents._

_- Oui patron ! Alors ?_

_Gibbs pouvait entendre des bruits de klaxons et les injures en hébreux de Ziva._

_- Vous êtes coincés dans des embouteillages ?_

_- Hmm… Oui, patron. Alors ? Répeta McGee._

_Gibbs nota le ton pressé et inquiet de l'agent._

_- Dans le coma._

_Gibbs raccrocha immédiatement._

_Dans le coma…._


End file.
